La noche es larga
by Briel Black
Summary: La fecha perfecta para estar con las personas que querían, para demostrarles que tenían alguien con quien contar. Ella no iba a privarse de hacerlo.


**La noche es larga.**

La luna brillaba con fulgor el toda la sociedad de almas y no pudo evitar arrojar un suspiro de melancolía al relacionar su color, y su brillo con el cabello de aquella persona que asaltaba su mente segundo a segundo.

Estaba al tanto de la fecha que era: Navidad.

En el Seireitei como en la Sociedad de Almas, no festejaban como en el mundo de los vivos, ni siquiera hacían mención de las festividades que había allá. Tanto el capitán comandante como la mayoría de los capitanes pensaban que los humanos sólo inventaban pretextos tontos para deshacerse de sus actividades diarias y en el Seireitei no podían darse ese lujo.

Pero Hinamori sabía que los vivos aprovechaban de esa fecha para estar con las personas que querían, para demostrarles que tenían alguien con quien contar.

Después de hablar con el capitán Sousuke sobre dicho tema y manifestarle sus mejores deseos, le pareció conveniente asistir al décimo escuadrón a desearle lo mismo tanto al capitán como a la teniente, posteriormente iría a los cuarteles del tercer escuadrón, para hablar sobre el mismo tema con Izuru y, ¿por qué no? con el Capitán Ichimaru también. Se tomaría tiempo para ir al sexto escuadrón y al noveno. Quizá a los demás, la noche suele ser muy larga. De vez en cuando era bueno tomar los pretextos de los humanos, como pretextos propios.

Sí, el plan perfecto. Despejarse de sus actividades nocturnas como teniente para visitar a aquellos a quienes apreciaba.

—¡Vamos Renji! ¡Una más! —escuchó, no muy lejana la voz de la teniente del décimo escuadrón. Se percató de que no había sido la única con deseos por deshacerse de sus labores cotidianas como shinigami. Decidió seguir los gritos de Matsumoto, no perdía yendo con ella primero.

Entró en un bar que, notó, no estaba muy lejano a la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya. Comprobó que, en efecto estaba Rangiku Matsumoto cayéndose de borracha, acompañada de los tenientes del tercero, noveno y sexto escuadrón; bueno, le evitaba la tarea de ir a buscarlos.

—¡Hinamori! —gritó Matsumoto en cuanto la vio entrar temerosamente al bar—. ¿Qué es... tás haciendo aquí? —El Sake podía hacer muchas cosas en una persona, principalmente en ésa teniente que solía perder noción hasta de sus propios actos estando borracha y esa no era la excepción. Parecía que ella le estaba dando vida al lugar con sus gritos, pero claro, al día siguiente no se acordaría de lo ocurrido y tendría una terrible resaca, sin mencionar una buena reprimenda por parte de su capitán.

—Rangiku-chan. No... No debería estar aquí. Shiro-chan se enojará contigo. —Comentó la teniente del quinto escuadrón llegando con problemas a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Mi taichou es muy amargado, siempre se... —afirmó la otra teniente— ¡Renji! —reclamó al percatarse de que el mentado estaban quedándose dormido—; Kira, te dije que... —pero prefirió censurarse dado que el rubio estaba sosteniéndose de los hombros del teniente del noveno escuadrón diciéndole que su vida no valía y que no había hecho nada productivo con ella, pero el otro también estaba somnoliento y ni siquiera se inmutaba a escucharle.

—Bueno... Yo venía a...

—¡No te escucho, Hinamori!

—Que yo...

—¡Kira, no llores!

—¡Feliz Navidad! —atinó a gritar a todo pulmón, si seguía insistiendo a que le prestaran atención, se le iría la noche entera y eso era lo que menos deseaba pues tenía más cosas por hacer... bueno, ahora era sólo una.

Salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron de aquel lugar que no le agradaba en absoluto. Rangiku podía ser muy ruda y por eso no la molestaban o le reclamaban los demás shinigamis del lugar, pero ella era diferente: era incapaz de reclamar o alegar algo cuando no tenía un buen motivo y discutir con un shinigami borracho no le daba lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Las noches en el Seireitei tenían tanta vida como los días. Por eso no sintió miedo al caminar por esos laberintos entre escuadrones, pero al encontrarse frente a la oficina del capitán del décimo escuadrón, contrario a todas las demás veces que había estado en la misma situación, sintió un peculiar nerviosismo invadiéndole las entrañas. Tocó la puerta sin prestar atención a esa sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado antes.

¿Qué tal si no era el momento propicio y su visita le resultaba inoportuna? ¿Debía retroceder y regresar con su escuadrón? ¿Por qué sentía ese burbujeo en el estómago? ¿Por qué ahora sentía ansiedad por lo que él podía pensar? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

Ella no se sentía intimidada por sus ojos tan azules, cual profundos océanos inexplorados, sino tenía una sana intriga por descubrir lo que éstos ocultaban, por saber qué brillo representaba qué emoción. Tampoco podía temerle a su cabello plateado como lo hacían todos en Rukongai cuando lo aislaban, ella sabía que ese brillo tan hermoso que tenía no sólo significaba peculiaridad y ella anhelaba saber qué.

_Complejo personal a que lo llamasen niño. Aparente obsesión con el trabajo. Poca experiencia. Inmenso poder a pesar de su edad. Y el carácter más complicado de todo el seireitei —a palabras de Matsumoto—._¿Cuándo terminó perdiéndose en sus luceros turquesas? ¿Cómo es que acabó anonadada ante sus defectos y sus virtudes? ¿Qué había hecho él que lo diferenciase a grandes escalas de todos los demás shinigamis?

¿Era eso lo que llamaban amor?

Demasiadas interrogantes como para responderlas durante el corto lapso de tiempo que Toshiro tardó en dar una afirmativa a que entrase, en cambio, Momo estaba absorta en sus cavilaciones y no se percató de ello.

Aunque el capitán repitió sus palabras con fatiga, la joven ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ocupado llenando papeles como para tomarse la molestia de identificar el reiatsu que sentía tras la puerta. Una, bastante común molestia se hizo presente en el de ojos turquesas así que, dejando los documentos en el escritorio, caminó hacia la puerta; se encargaría de poner en su lugar a cualquiera que estuviera intentando tomarlo por tonto.

—¿Hinamori? —interrogó al identificar la silueta de la chica parada en el umbral.

—Shiro-chan. —Se reincorporó al escuchar la voz del capitán, probablemente le había molestado tener que levantarse a abrir. Se reprendió mentalmente; lo que menos deseaba era causarle molestias y era lo primero que hacía. El mentado ignoró el hecho de que ella seguía llamándolo como cuando eran niños, no le agradaba aquello pero Momo no dejaría de hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó entrando de nuevo en la oficina para volver a aquel escritorio, dándole a entender que pasara; después de todo, su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto. Una visita de la teniente del quinto escuadrón nunca le venía mal.

—Yo... bueno... —comenzó con desidia. Él era de esos capitanes que consideraban tontos los motivos de los humanos para reunirse en esas festividades— Quería decirte que te aprecio mucho —corrigió—: como a muchos otros en el Seireitei, y que te deseo muchas cosas buenas y... —hizo una breve pausa, quizá era el momento perfecto para darse por vencida. Toshiro la miraba con arrogancia e incredulidad. Que si bien, no era una revelación comprometedora, ella lo hacía parecer eso.

—¿Esto es por esa celebración humana? Porque debo decir que...

—No... Bueno, sí. Yo... —lo que parecía un breve lapso para dar énfasis a la oración se tornó una larga espera, un eterno silencio en aquella oficina que ninguno de los dos era capaz de abrumar.

—¿Momo? —cuando pudo percatarse, la joven había bajado la mirada con una sonrisa sombría adornando su rostro.

—Lo siento... Me iré.

—No... —la detuvo por la muñeca al percatarse de que no sólo lo estaba diciendo, ya había girado su cuerpo a punto de partir de la oficina y él se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. La presencia de Hinamori a su lado, su simple reiatsu cerca le hacía sentir una paz interna que era incapaz de describir. Quería decirle que se quedara, que, al menos por un segundo le sostuviera la mirada en silencio porque así se sentía bien.

Quiso detenerla por más tiempo, pero se sintió desconcertado de sí mismo y retrocedió con incredulidad dejándola salir de la oficina. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

Se arrepintió.

Volvió al trabajo haciendo un esfuerzo extremo por reincorporarse pero su mente seguía absorta en esa mirada caída que Hinamori había mostrado minutos antes. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Salió en su búsqueda; al fin, la noche suele ser muy larga... 


End file.
